Cold Tears
by Princesa Yaoi
Summary: Renji estava praticamente desistindo de sua vida amargurada quando conhece alguém que o faz esqueçer de todos os machucados de seu passado. Oneshot RenjixIchigo


Fria e chuvosa.. Era o que eu lembrava daquela noite. A fatídica noite em que ela me deixou sozinho... Sozinho com meus sentimentos...

"_Então vá embora!" – gritei, enquanto ela fechava a porta de meu quarto. Encostei-me à mesma, escorregando até o chão, enquanto minhas pernas cediam ao meu coração partido. Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos, contendo inutilmente as lágrimas que teimavam em descer. Em pensar que eu nunca achei que um dia choraria por alguém. Mas a partir daquele momento eu prometi que nunca mais choraria por alguém... Uma promessa que durou o tempo de eu encontra-lo._

Cold Tears

– Quando um sentimento se cura no momento em que as lágrimas não mais caem... –

Era inverno e mesmo assim as pessoas não perdiam o ritmo de trabalho. Assim como formigas que não sabem quando devem parar, mas que percebem que o fardo que carregam é pesado demais quando este as esmaga. Eu era uma dessas formigas. Uma simples e insignificante formiga no meio de uma grande colônia. Tão comum que se eu morresse agora, esse simples fato não mudaria em nada na vida das pessoas ao meu lado. Porque, apesar de tudo, não existe ninguém que sentiria minha falta.

_Brincava com minha caneta entre os dedos, focalizando meus olhos em algum ponto atrás da mesa, típica aparência de quem não está com a mente pousada na Terra. Depois daquele dia eu nunca fora tão disperso e distraído... Não que eu já não fosse, mas eu me pegava pensando nela várias vezes, ao que eu deveria estar corrigindo algum erro de digitação ou arrumando a capa de alguma revista._

_Quando dei por mim, a luz vermelha de meu telefone piscava insistentemente. Apertei o botão, deixando no viva voz. A voz feminina que saía do pequeno aparelho demonstrava que era minha secretária: Matsumoto._

"_Pode falar, Matsumoto" – apoiei a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, fechando os olhos, ouvindo distraidamente o que ela dizia. Pra falar a verdade, nem sabia o porquê de ter ido trabalhar hoje, mas eu sabia que aqueles três andares virariam uma zona sem mim lá. Affe... Ser diretor daquela parte do enorme arranha-céu até que não era difícil, ainda que minha parte era aprovar o layout de algumas revistas e revisar se os artigos estavam decentes. O resto do trabalho ficava para meus subordinados._

"_... E aquele garoto que iria trazer alguns trabalhos para o senhor dar uma olhada transferiu para amanhã a entrevista... Senhor Abarai? O senhor está me ouvindo?"_

"_Ah... Sim, Matsumoto..." – respondi, tomando conhecimento das palavras que ela acabara de proferir. Se esse tal garoto desmarcou a entrevista... Eu teria esse restinho de tarde livre...! – "Então quer dizer que a parte da tarde está livre...?"_

"_Hm... Pelo jeito, sim... Por que?"_

"_É que eu estava pensando em sair mais cedo hoje... Tudo bem se eu deixar nas suas mãos o resto do dia?"_

"_Ahn... Claro, senhor Abarai..."_

"_Então está resolvido...! Eu já estou indo, Matsumoto..." – Nem acreditava que iria ter uma tarde de folga em plena quinta-feira! Espaços assim na agenda eram raros..._

_Espreguicei-me, levantando da cadeira e pegando meu paletó junto com a maleta. Antes de sair, vi minha imagem refletida no espelho ao lado da porta e me demorei um pouco mais._

_Arrumei minha gravata vinho, a única coisa que se destacava daquele conjunto preto. Com exceção de meus cabelos cor de cereja: a única coisa em meu corpo que ainda possuía o brilho jovem que eu tinha antigamente, pois meus olhos já o tinham perdido há tempos._

_Saí da sala, passando por Matsumoto acenando vagamente. Ao entrar em meu carro resolvi não ir direto pra casa, afinal, mais estresse não era bem vindo, já que aqueles cômodos só me traziam mais e mais lembranças daquela que um dia fez parte de minha vida. Talvez fosse por isso que eu perdia tantas horas de sono e chegava com enormes olheiras no trabalho, tirando alguns suspiros preocupados de minha secretária._

_Deixei meus instintos guiarem o caminho, quando me deparei com a entrada de um parque. Estacionei o carro e desci, andando por entre as árvores. Caminhei por alguns minutos, escolhendo um lugar para me sentar. Por fim sentei-me na grama, em frente a um grande lago. Retirei meu paletó, abraçando meus joelhos em seguida, observando o quão linda era aquela paisagem._

_O Sol já não estava tão alto no horizonte, pois eram quase cinco e meia, e o céu começava a se tingir de laranja. O lugar inteiro era silencioso, não se ouvia barulhos de carros ou outras poluições sonoras, apenas o canto dos pássaros e o vento batendo levemente nos galhos das árvores. Enfim, era um cenário perfeito. Se alguém quisesse se desligar dos problemas e espairecer a cabeça, lá era o melhor lugar._

_Incrível como esses tipos de momentos nos fazem lembrar da pessoa que um dia amamos. Pequenos flashes de sua pessoa passaram por minha mente e, por um momento, senti meus olhos levemente marejados. Fechei-os com força, abaixando a cabeça. Não... Eu prometi para mim mesmo que não iria mais fraquejar... Não por ela..._

_Não que eu nunca tenho chego a ponto de não mais agüentar a angustia presa em meu peito e ter começado a chorar... Mas a lembrança dela me deixando tinha se tornado tão agonizante e vergonhosa, que eu tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesmo: Não iria mais chorar por ela... Não, não iria mais chorar por ninguém... Ninguém mais merecia minhas lágrimas e sofrimentos._

_Mas como sei que sou fraco e sentimental o bastante para chegar a ponto de quase quebrar a promessa, vivia me controlando para não cair em pranto no meio do trabalho ou até mesmo no meio da rua. Confesso que alguns dias após sua partida, essa era a minha vontade. A vontade de começar a chorar, sem se preocupar com as pessoas em volta, apenas externar meus sentimentos sem dever nada a ninguém._

_Porém, como sei que sou um homem (não que isso influenciasse em alguma coisa) e a minha educação me diz que não se deve mostrar fraqueza em público, isso se tornou algo a se riscar da minha lista de desejos._

_Apenas sei que ela não sai de minha cabeça. E essa tortura começou desde o dia que ela me deixou, sozinho, sem nem ligar para meus sentimentos. Mais ou menos há um ano. Desde aquele dia eu mudei, pra pior._

_Tinha me tornado mais fechado com o mundo, melancólico e pessimista. As pessoas custavam para me fazer sorrir de verdade, mas eu apenas lançava-lhes sorrisos falsos, para que elas me deixassem em paz... E isso foi fazendo as pessoas se afastarem de mim, como se eu estivesse construindo uma cerca de arame farpado à minha volta. E tudo isso por culpa dela..._

"_Rukia..." – murmurei, olhando para o pôr-do-sol._

"_Ahn... Eu posso me sentar aqui..?" – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi um rapaz de cabelos extremamente alaranjados. Ele vestia uma simples camiseta branca e uma calça jeans toda rasgada. Olhei curioso para ele, pois não tinha escutado se aproximar. Ele apontava para o lugar ao meu lado. Voltei à minha posição inicial, respondendo do meu jeito "sutil" de sempre._

"_O parque é público, você pode se sentar aonde quer... Quem sou eu para impedi-lo, não?"_

"_Ah... É, né..." – ele ficou levemente ruborizado com minha resposta mau-humorada, mas sentou-se ao meu lado, olhando para a mesma direção que eu – "Me desculpe..."_

_Senti-me um pouco culpado por ter sido grosso com ele, afinal, um estranho não tinha nada a ver com meus problemas pessoais. Mas o caso é que eu fico um pouco ranzinza quando me atrapalham quando estou mergulhado em meus pensamentos._

"_Er... Eu que lhe peço desculpas... Não deveria ter sido mal educado..." – pedi, passando a mão por meus cabelos presos, lançando um sorriso tímido para aquele garoto. Por sua aparência não lhe dava mais que 17 anos, quase dez anos mais novo que eu, que tenho 24._

"_Não se preocupe.. Eu é que não deveria ter te atrapalhado enquanto pensava em alguém..." – me lançou um sorriso meigo e inocente em troca, iluminando ainda mais seu olhar. Seus olhos eram da cor do céu naquela hora: laranja. Um laranja brilhante, mais parecendo uma pedra preciosa.(1)_

"_Como você sabia que eu estava pensando em alguém?" – perguntei, entregando meus pensamentos._

"_Não sabia... Apenas adivinhei que uma pessoa que possui um olhar tão apagado e triste feito o seu poderia pensar em alguém... Num cenário tão belo como este, mas também melancólico para os corações partidos..."_

_Ele disse aquelas belas palavras como se tivessem saído de seu próprio coração, assim como um poeta._

_Aquelas palavras entraram fundo em mim. Parecia que ele conhecia meus problemas... Ou que pelo menos parecia entender._

"_Hn... Pelo jeito, parece que conhece meus problemas..."_

"_Não... Não conheço... Porque se eu conhecesse, teria que ter passado por o que você passou... E isso me traria a mesma angustia dos seus olhos e frases... E eu não gostaria de ser assim. Apenas tento decifrar o que se passa na mente de um rapaz que está sentado sobre a grama de um parque em pleno horário de trabalho... Além do que você é a única pessoa nesse parque além de mim... Teria que ter um bom motivo para olhar tão melancolicamente para um pôr-do-sol tão belo, não?" – olhei para ele. Estava certo._

"_..." – voltei a mirar o céu, tão laranja quanto os cabelos desse rapaz ao meu lado – "E você? O que faz aqui? Se for seguir sua linha de pensamento, você também deveria ter um bom motivo para estar aqui ao meu lado, não? Seus olhos também transmitem um pouco de preocupação..."_

"_Hn... Deu pra perceber, é?" – sorriu pra mim, dirigindo um olhar mais tenso. Incrível, mas aqueles olhos estavam me desarmando. Não era normal eu ter uma conversa com estranhos, mas ele estava conseguindo cortar essa barreira, mesmo que temporariamente – "É que eu quase desisti de uma entrevista de emprego hoje... Provavelmente quem me entrevistaria acharia que eu não tinha capacidade para tanto..."_

"_Quem tem que achar que tem capacidade aqui é você...E não as outras pessoas... Se você se mostrar confiante, as pessoas confiarão em você... É assim que funciona..." – aconselhei. Sinceramente, eu não era bom com conselhos, também porque me achava velho demais quando tinha uns lapsos desses... Aconselhando os mais jovens e tal..._

"_É mesmo, né... Por isso que eu marquei para amanhã... E vim passear por esse parque. Aí por um acaso acabei te encontrando, e, como não gosto de ficar muito sozinho, vim até aqui falar com você..."_

"_E ajudou um pouco viu, garoto... Mas agora deixa eu ir, que já está escurecendo... Você também deve ir pra sua casa, viu... É perigoso garotos ficarem até tarde na rua..." – me levantei, estendendo a mão para o garoto. Ele segurou minha mão e levantou, ficando bem próximo de mim. Apesar de ser novo, nós tínhamos quase a mesma altura._

"_Pode deixar, tio..." – zombou, olhando provocativo pra mim._

"_Que tio o que, garoto... Tenho quase tua idade..." – dei um leve soco em seu braço esquerdo, rindo, ao que ele também sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso branco e misterioso. Por mais que ele aparentasse ser experiente, seu rosto mostrava que ele também escondia algumas mágoas._

"_Haha.. Tá bom, vai... Até algum dia, er... Qual o seu nome?" – perguntou, começando a se afastar em direção à entrada do parque._

"_Renji Abarai... e o seu?" – quando escutou meu nome, ele me olhou surpreso, mas logo retirou essa expressão do rosto e respondeu, indo embora._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki...!"_

_Aquele nome ficou tatuado em minha mente desde então..._

_O-----------------------O-----------------------O_

_Já era sexta-feira, e eu nem pensava mais em trabalho, se é que algum dia eu pensei... Mas o clima de agitação daquela empresa toda sexta era irritante. Todos ficavam excitados e alegres, fazendo planos para o final de semana, para a noite..._

_Mas eu sei o porquê de isso me irritar tanto: era porque eu não poderia fazer o que eles faziam. Eles tinham pessoas para lhes acompanhar nos bares e boates, já eu não tinha nada, ninguém. Era nesse momento que os amigos me faziam falta. Nem tanto os amigos, mas uma pessoa ao meu lado, me fazendo companhia._

_O telefone toca. É incrível como esse aparelho só se faz presente no momento em que eu estou no pico de minha melancolia. Apertei o botão, ouvindo novamente a voz de Matsumoto pelo aparelho._

"_Senhor Abarai, o garoto já chegou, posso mandar ele entrar?"_

"_Que garoto...?"_

"_O garoto da entrevista de emprego, senhor Abarai... Você se lembra?"_

"_Ah... sim, claro..." – mentira. Eu tinha esquecido completamente dessa tal entrevista. O que eu me lembro era que esse tal garoto iria me mostrar alguns projetos dele e eu decidiria se ele viraria um de nossos designers. Mas não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar com pirralhos que nem sabem o que é desenhar.. Talvez apenas converse rapidamente com ele e o mande voltar outro dia... – "Pode mandar ele entrar sim, Matsumoto..."_

_Endireitei-me na cadeira, tentando parecer mais sério. Fiz cara de mal e esperei a porta ser aberta. Mas a pessoa que atravessou aquela porta, um pouco insegura, foi alguém que nunca esperaria encontrar novamente._

_Nossos olhares se encontraram e os dois demonstraram surpresa. Provavelmente ele também não esperaria dar de cara comigo tão cedo, ainda mais em uma entrevista de emprego._

_Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso desarmante, tão sincero quanto a risada de uma criança._

"_Eu estava imaginando se o Renji Abarai que conheci ontem seria o mesmo que eu me encontraria hoje... Pelo jeito minhas suposições estavam certas..."_

"_O-olá... Kurosaki..." – cumprimentei, me levantando da cadeira para apertar sua mão. Realmente foi uma grande coincidência nos termos encontrado duas vezes seguidas._

"_Por favor, me chame de Ichigo..." – pediu, apertando minha mão._

"_Ah... Claro, Ichigo... Por favor, sente-se..." – apontei para a cadeira em frente à mesa, me sentando em seguida._

_Ele estava vestindo uma roupa menos despojada que a de ontem. Uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans escura também. Não sei porque, mas ele ficava melhor de roupas mais claras, apesar de que a combinação que ele tinha feito também lhe caía muito bem... Parei bruscamente com essa linha de pensamento... Desde quando eu reparava nas roupas que as outras pessoas usavam...?_

_Deixei de lado esses pensamentos bobos e comecei a fazer algumas perguntas para ele. Coisas simples, como quais foram seus antigos empregos, os cursos que ele possuía no currículo... Por fim acabei olhando alguns desenhos que ele havia feito, gostando bastante de sua arte._

"_Você desenha bem... Tem um traço bem fino..." – elogiei, terminando de folhear a pasta e entregando-a para ele._

"_Obrigado..." – respondeu, ficando levemente vermelho._

"_Você gosta apenas de desenhar...?"_

"_Ah... Não... Eu também escrevo... Mas coisas simples... Poemas, sabe..." – Ah.. sabia! Eu não tinha dito que ele parecia um poeta..!_

"_Ah, sim... Bem, já decidi..."_

"_E...?" – perguntou ansioso, segurando firmemente nos braços da cadeira. Reclinei-me em minha cadeira, entrelaçando os dedos._

"_Eu acho que você está apto para trabalhar nesta empresa... Você trabalhará no setor de produção das capas, ok? Nada muito difícil, apenas terá que ter uma boa imaginação para que eu aprove suas matrizes..." – disse por fim, vendo os olhos brilhantes do garoto à minha frente. Provavelmente era seu primeiro trabalho._

"_Muito obrigado...! Muito obrigado mesmo, senhor Abarai...!" – agradeceu, nem se contendo de tanta felicidade._

"_Ah, não... 'Senhor' também é apelar, né...! Pode me chamar de Renji... Eu não me importo...!" – brinquei, sorrindo para ele também. Não sei, mas eu me sentia mais solto na frente desse rapaz. Ele me transmitia tanta calma, que eu esquecia de ser mau-humorado ou grosso._

"_Tá bom... Renji..." – ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para mim – "Então eu já vou indo... Quando eu começo?"_

"_Passe segunda-feira no departamento pessoal com alguns dados seus... É só perguntar para Matsumoto aí na frente, ela te indicará o que fazer..." – apertei sua mão também, segurando-a entre minhas duas. Eu senti uma coisa estranha quando ouvi que ele iria embora... De certo modo não gostaria que ele fosse embora, conversar com ele me deixava tão tranqüilo... Quem sabe essa não fosse a oportunidade que aquele senhor lá de cima tinha me dado para voltar a ter amigos, hein? Talvez eu até esqueça um pouco dela. Foi quando me deu um estalo na cabeça, uma grande idéia..._

"_Tá bom então..."_

_  
"Ah... Ichigo... você vai fazer o que hoje à noite...?" – perguntei um pouco receoso de sua resposta._

"_Err... bem, acho que nada.. Por quê?"_

"_É que eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de dar umas voltas à noite... Sabe, agora que somos colegas de trabalho..." – ele pegou sua pasta e a abraçou, olhando direto em meus olhos, pensando._

"_Tudo bem...! No final do expediente eu passo aqui então, tá?"_

"_Tudo bem então, Ichigo... Até mais tarde..." – me despedi, vendo o garoto sair bem contente de minha sala. Nem creio que depois de um ano eu finalmente voltaria à minha vida normal... Quem sabe agora eu até teria um amigo...?_

_O-----------------------O-----------------------O_

_No final do expediente, encontrei Ichigo esperando na portaria do prédio, ainda com sua pasta nas mãos. Aproximei-me dele, olhando para o objeto_

"_Ah... É que eu dei uma passeada por aí depois da entrevista... Nem deu tempo de eu passar em casa pra deixar esse negócio lá..." – disse, percebendo meu olhar sobre a pasta. Ele estava levemente encabulado e vermelho, só não tinha entendido o porquê._

"_Relaxa..." – coloquei minha mão por seu ombro, tentando fazê-lo relaxar, ao que pareceu que ele ficara mais agitado que antes – "... Dá nada não... Vamos então..?"_

"_Ah... Sim!"_

_Fomos em direção ao meu carro no estacionamento em um total silêncio. Entramos e eu fui guiando para qualquer lugar até resolver até onde iríamos. De vez em quando olhava pra ele, recebendo um sorriso em troca._

"_Você é muito quieto..."_

_  
"E-eu...! Que nada... É que..." – ele se atropelou tentando arranjar alguma desculpa. Não parecia em nada com o garoto sério e sábio que eu tinha encontrado noite passada._

_  
"Haha... Deixa quieto, vai... Senão você vai acabar se engasgando mais tentando arranjar uma resposta. Pra onde você quer ir..?"_

"_Ah... Pra onde você quiser ir..."_

"_Assim também não dá, né...! Eu que tenho que resolver tudo..? Além do mais, faz muito tempo que eu não saio... Nem sei se os lugares para os quais eu ia antes ainda existem... Dá uma ajuda aí!"_

"_Bem... Vira a próxima à esquerda... Tem um barzinho legal, lá..." – apontou para o próximo quarteirão e eu guiei até lá._

_Confesso que quando vi a parte de fora, não dava nada por aquele estabelecimento, mas quando entramos, era um barzinho muito agradável, com música ao vivo. Tinha um homem tocando um saxofone e o ambiente era muito gostoso._

_Sentamos em uma mesa, pedindo as bebidas._

"_Pois não..?" – perguntou o garçom, se aproximando de nossa mesa._

"_Oi. Eu vou querer uma cerveja... e você..?"_

"_Ah... pode ser o mesmo..."_

"_Está bem... Aguardem um minuto..." – e foi pegar nossas bebidas. Olhei desconfiado para Ichigo, mas minha expressão não deixava de ser divertida._

"_Hiiii... Garotos não podem beber, sabia...?" – zombei, vendo ele ficar levemente emburrado._

"_Tsc.. Não dá nada... E para de bancar o responsável, que de mala já basta o meu pai..." –respondeu, começando a falar de sua família._

_Ah... Como eu sentia falta daquela vida social...! Estava tão bom conversar com ele, bebendo, dando risada... Que por um momento eu até tinha esquecido que tinha conhecido ele ontem. Parecíamos amigos de infância._

_Pela primeira vez, momentos de felicidade como aquele não me fizeram lembrar dela. De certo modo era diferente. Antes, quando a lembrança dela ainda estava fresca em minha mente, os poucos momentos de alegria que eu tinha, me faziam lembrar de como foi bom estar ao seu lado, como tínhamos sido felizes... Mas que por algum motivo que até hoje desconheço, ela jogou tudo fora, sumindo de minha vida bruscamente..._

_Por um momento meu olhar retornara à melancolia de sempre, o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados._

"_O que aconteceu, Renji...? Parecia-me que por uma fração de segundo, enquanto falava, seus olhos piscaram deprimidos. Lembrou de algo..? Ou de alguém...?" – pronto. Aquela face mais séria e confortante dele apareceu. Ele percebia tudo, até minhas mudanças emocionais... Realmente, nada passava batido por aqueles olhos laranjas._

"_Ah... Nada... Só lembrei de uma coisa... Nada demais..."_

"_Se realmente não fosse nada... Você não estaria com essa expressão triste... Mas se não quiser me contar, eu entendo..." – disse, colocando sua mão sobre a minha, que estava em cima da mesa. No começo, tinha estranhado o gesto, mas o toque gentil e quente de sua mão me confortou, me fazendo soltar o que nunca tinha contado a ninguém._

"_É que... Há um ano, a mulher da qual eu estava noivo... Me deixou, sem mais nem menos. Apenas saiu de minha vida. Sem motivos nem respostas. Eu era completamente dependente do amor dela, e quando me vi só... Entrei em depressão e sou o que você vê agora... Alguém muito fraco que vive do passado..." – contei, olhando para nossas mãos, agora entrelaçadas. É claro que a vontade de chorar era enorme, mas eu não iria fazer isso... Não mais..._

"_Mentira..."_

"_...?" – olhei confuso para ele.'Mentira...?'_

"_Eu não vejo alguém fraco, e sim alguém muito forte... Você, apesar de ser homem, conseguiu superar a barreira de seu sofrimento e continuou seguindo sua vida, mesmo que escondendo isso de todos. Você foi forte por ter conseguido conter tudo isso que passou por tanto tempo. Mas a gente não deve esconder o que sentimos, isso só piora nossa angústia. Mas eu acho que você deve estar bem melhor agora por ter desabafado, não é?"_

_Olhei com carinho para aquele menino. Apesar de ser tão novo, fala da vida como se a conhecesse por completo. Com certeza ele daria um belo poeta._

_Mas ele não deixava de estar certo, eu me senti muito melhor após ter contado isso para ele. Senti-me seguro para confidenciar à ele meus sentimentos. Pelo pouco tempo que passamos juntos, ele se tornou uma pessoa preciosa para mim._

"_... Sim, muito obrigado, Ichigo... Você é uma pessoa muito boa... Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, mas eu acho que já posso considera-lo um ótimo amigo... Obrigado mesmo..." – agradeci, sorrindo. Coloquei sua mão entre minhas duas, acariciando levemente. Ele ficou extremamente vermelho com o gesto e retirou-a rapidamente, olhando para o lado._

"_Ah... Que nada... Eu gosto de ajudar os outros..."_

"_Bem... Já está ficando tarde, o que você acha de irmos agora...?"_

"_Tudo bem..."_

_Paguei a conta e entramos no carro. Resolvemos dar mais algumas voltas, olhando o pessoal passeando pelas ruas._

_Paramos em um sinal que ficava perto de um parque, ao que tinham vários casaizinhos sentados nos bancos. Observei um em especial, encontrando os olhos que eu jamais esperaria encontrar em minha vida. Os olhos azul-cobalto que um dia eu tanto elogiei._

_Era ela e estava com outro cara. Ela sorria abertamente, igual quando estávamos juntos. Eles se beijaram, um beijo apaixonado. Unindo os lábios com os de outro homem que não era eu. Os lábios que um dia eu tinha apenas para mim, que chamava de meus._

_Fiquei tão absorto naquela cena que nem vi o sinal se abrir. Ichigo teve que me chamar para que eu despertasse de meus devaneios. Não era possível... Aquela noite tinha tudo pra ser perfeita. Tudo o que Ichigo tinha dito para me animar tinha sumido de minha mente. O que restara tinha sido apenas a cena de Rukia se entregando a outro homem._

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa, Renji...?" – perguntou, mirando os quartzos preocupados para mim._

"_Ah... Não... Acho que é a bebida... Devo estar meio alto já..." – menti, sorrindo dissimulado para Ichigo, quando na verdade minha vontade era chorar._

_Parei o carro em frente em casa, tentando disfarçar minha tristeza._

"_Você quer que eu o leve até sua casa..?" – perguntei, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Já que eu levei, deveria trazer de volta._

"_Não é necessário não... eu também não moro muito longe daqui..." – recusou meu convite, saindo do carro. Saí também, indo me despedir dele._

"_Se você prefere assim... então tudo bem... Até segunda-feira..." – me aproximei de seu rosto, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Ele ficou estático, extremamente vermelho. Olhei curioso para o garoto, não sabia o porque dele ficar tão nervoso e ruborizado com a minha proximidade... Mas isso passou despercebido por mim, que na hora estava com a cabeça em outro lugar._

"_A-até..." – despediu-se, se afastando._

_Observei ele indo embora e entrei em casa, até esquecendo de fechar a porta, deixando-a encostada._

_Aquela ia ser uma longa noite..._

_O-----------------------O-----------------------O_

_Parecia até que tinha visto uma assombração. Me olhei no espelho do banheiro e vi que estava muito pálido. Fui em direção à sala e sentei no sofá, escondendo o rosto nas mãos._

_Não posso acreditar... Quando eu pensei que tudo poderia dar certo.. Que eu poderia começar tudo de novo, com um novo amigo..._

_Também não poderia culpá-la por estar com outro homem, afinal, já se passou um ano desde que terminara comigo. É normal que já tenha arranjado outra pessoa... O problema sou eu que tinha parado no tempo após ter levado um pé na bunda._

_Incrível como a gente pode mudar de humor por causa de pequenos acontecimentos, né?_

_Me sentia como um idiota... Internamente eu estava esperando que ela voltasse depois de todo esse tempo. Mas é claro que não... Não depois de um ano..._

_Não conseguia mais conter, meus olhos cor de cereja já estavam ardendo tamanha era a minha força para não me entregar ás lágrimas. Ai, que se exploda! Não queria mais saber de promessa alguma... Apenas queria soltar o que eu segurei todo esse tempo... Não ligo mais se eu estou sendo um fraco por estar chorando pela ex-noiva..! Que se dane tudo! Sociedade, amigos, vida..._

_Soluçava repetidamente, molhando minhas mãos com o fruto de minha mágoa. Não agüentava mais ser fraco desse jeito. Eu sofria por uma coisa passada, que não tinha mais jeito... em vez de tentar seguir o rumo de minha vida, tentando achar alguém que pudesse me fazer feliz tanto quanto ela me fez..._

_Nesse momento de revolta eu pego o abajur ao meu lado e taco na parede, estilhaçando tudo.Me levantei, quebrando tudo ao meu redor, tamanha era a raiva que sentia de mim mesmo. Virei a mesinha de centro, derrubando tudo o que tinha em cima dela._

_Sentei-me no chão, olhando para o teto com meus olhos inchados. Eu sabia que um ataque de raiva não resolveria nada, mas era a única forma de expressar o que eu sentia naquele momento._

_Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e virei meu rosto para verificar quem era àquela hora da noite. Deparei-me com as orbes alaranjadas de Ichigo. Ele mantinha uma expressão confusa em sua face, estranhando o estado em que eu me encontrava, sem falar da sala destruída._

_Ele se aproximou, desviando dos pedaços de vidro no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado com aquele olhar desarmador, que conseguia ver através de mim, e que me dava um leve medo por ter os sentimentos expostos._

_Virei o rosto para o outro lado, não querendo que ele visse que eu estava chorando, apesar de estar na cara o que eu estava fazendo. Envergonhava-me que ele me visse naquele estado... Foi quando deu um estalo na minha cabeça: o que ele estava fazendo aqui à essa hora?_

_Ele segurou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu olhasse diretamente para ele. Nossos rostos estavam próximos e eu podia até sentir nossas respirações se encontrando._

"_O que você está fazendo aqui...?"_

"_Ahn... É que eu esqueci minha pasta no seu carro e voltei para busca-la... Mas te encontrei nesse estado...O que aconteceu...?"_

"_Não aconteceu nada..." – desconversei, não querendo falar sobre aquele assunto._

"_Como não aconteceu nada, Renji..! Tava tudo certo, você estava feliz e tudo o mais...Agora eu chego e encontro você assim... Tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa..." – disse, preocupado comigo. Mas novamente o meu orgulho não me deixava contar a verdade para ele... Provavelmente ele acharia que eu era um fracote... Ainda mais depois daquela conversa que tivemos no bar.._

"_Isso não é da sua conta..." – retruquei mal-educado, olhando para o chão, enquanto ele ainda mantinha meu rosto seguro em suas mãos._

"_De-desculpe-me... Eu não queria me meter na sua vida... Eu vou indo, depois eu pego minha pasta..." – soltou meu rosto, se levantando. Eu percebi que tinha magoado o garoto. Era sempre assim. Eu falava uma coisa rude e sempre pedia desculpa depois... Preciso parar de fazer isso com as pessoas._

"_Não...! Desculpa..!" – pedi, segurando seu pulso para que não fosse embora – "Volta... Eu não quis ser grosso... É que... eu não gosto de contar meus sentimentos para as pessoas."_

_Ele se abaixou novamente ao meu lado, olhando-me com aquele olhar de compreensão que me fazia perder totalmente a pose dura. Eu ficava completamente vulnerável ao seu lado._

"_Por que você não me conta...? Você já fez isso no bar, lembra..? Não é tão difícil assim...Se é medo por eu te repreender, esquece isso... Olha pra mim. Quem sou eu para te julgar?"_

"_Não.. É que eu me sinto envergonhado com minhas próprias ações...Não é algo com que você deva se preocupar, Ichigo... Não devia se preocupar com uma pessoa como eu... é uma perda de tempo..."_

"_É perda de tempo se preocupar com a pessoa que se gosta...? Eu não acho, Renji..." – disse, olhando ambíguo para mim. Impressão minha ou tinha um tom de mágoa em sua frase...?_

"_Pft... Quem se importaria com uma pessoa fraca que nem eu...? É apenas perda de tempo tentar ajudar alguém que nem ao menos se esforça para se ajudar..." – comentei, olhando para Ichigo. Meus olhos já estavam marejados novamente._

"_Eu me importo... Por que, Renji...? Por que você não me deixa ajudar você...?" – pegou em minhas mãos, acariciando-as carinhosamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim._

"_Como você poderia me ajudar...? Ela não voltará para mim... Ela já tem outro..." – lamentei, voltando a chorar. _

"_Me deixa amar você, Renji! Eu posso provar que você consegue viver muito bem sem ela...!" – revelou, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos._

_Naquele momento eu parei. Aquele garotinho estava dizendo que me amava a plenos pulmões...? Não era pelo fato de sermos homens, mas nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo... eu não poderia ser tão cativante assim._

_Ichigo foi aproximando seu rosto do meu, ainda um pouco inseguro se eu permitiria seu avanço. Parou à uma mínima distância, engolindo em seco. Olhava diretamente em meus olhos e eu percebia que ele estava nervoso de receber uma negativa de mim._

_Foi um gesto impensado, mas eu passei minha mão por sua nuca, empurrando sua face de encontro à minha. Nossos lábios se tocaram não com leveza, mas com sofreguidão. Como se aquela caricia estivesse sendo desejada há tempos por ambos os lados._

_Meus lábios experientes sugavam os de Ichigo com vontade. Pedi passagem com minha língua, ao que ele aceitou também introduzindo sua língua em minha boca. Elas se trançavam, sentindo o gosto de cada boca. Ao que pude perceber era o primeiro beijo do rapaz de cabelos laranja, mas ele estava indo bem para uma primeira vez._

_Ele passou os braços em torno de meu pescoço, ao que eu fiz mais pressão sobre sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo. O menor já implorava por ar quando separei nossos lábios, vermelhos de tanta fricção._

_Sua face estava afogueada e ele olhava envergonhado para mim, desviando o olhar para a parede._

"_Por que...? Uma pessoa como eu... Tem tantas melhores... Por que logo eu..?" – acariciei sua face, olhando tristemente para ele._

"_A gente não escolhe quem se ama... Desde o dia em que eu te vi no parque já me encantei por você... Parece que aquele negócio de amor à primeira vista acontece fora das telas de cinema..." – sorriu meigo para mim, colocando sua mão sobre a minha._

"_Mas..."_

"_Não fique se perguntando tanto... Apenas deixe acontecer... Por você ser tão questionativo, ficou todo esse tempo sofrendo em silêncio... Apenas uma vez, deixe que tudo aconteça livremente..." – me beijou novamente, um beijo calmo._

"_Obrigado... Por tudo, Ichigo..." – agradeci. Pela primeira vez alguém estava se importando comigo. Eu sentia que poderia começar tudo novamente... Me senti feliz como se nada pudesse acabar com aquele momento._

"_Eu prometo que não deixarei que essas lágrimas caiam novamente desse seu belo rosto... O pranto não irá mais tingir sua face de vermelho... eu prometo..." - nos abraçamos, sentindo o calor de cada corpo._

_Naquela noite, Ichigo dormiu comigo. Ele passou a morar em casa e desde aquele dia... Nenhuma lágrima gelada mais foi derrubada..._

_O-----------------------O-----------------------O_

_(1) Ahn... eu levei em conta uns dos últimos encerramentos que mostra o Ichigo em um traço de mangá, e lá seus olhos eram laranjas... Se bem que o anime aloprq de vez em quando... No primeiro capitulo diz que ele possui os olhos castanhos, mas depois fica laranja, azul (o.Õ)... Fazer o que, né..._

_O-----------------------O-----------------------O_

_Olá!_

_Nem acreditei que pudesse fazer uma fanfic tão fofa com esses dois que vivem se pegando no anime... Se bem que eles fazem um par legal..._

_Renji forever_

_Comentários bons, críticas, sugestões para uma possível continuação eu aceito de bom grado._

_Desde já agradeço aos que leram, deixando review ou não..._

_Tchau. _


End file.
